


Confrontation

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little bit of violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette gets asked out, but the guy asking isn't Adrien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Manhandled?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little oneshot that could eventually become a multific. This was in the making when episode 2 had come on in Korean, before our cutie Nathanael was introduced lol.

In hindsight, Marinette wished she wasn’t so damn cute. Everyone liked her, whether she was designing something cool for the class or just being a clumsy girl. Alya always told her that she was jealous of Marinette’s complex, how she never seemed to get pimples or red spots on her skin. Marinette, on the other hand, didn’t really pay attention to the compliments knowing Alya was biased. Marinette had hoped for a nice break period, just hanging out with Alya except Alya had been home sick with the flu. Now here she was, sitting alone and reading her textbook. She should have stayed inside.

From what she knew, Chris Johnson was from the classroom a couple of doors down. She heard he was good looking but as she looked up as he approached her, she wasn’t impressed. Yeah, his eyes were such a gorgeous green and yeah, his hair was really hot. But he had look in his eyes, like he was hungry for something. He leaned on one leg and gave Marinette an arrogant smirk,

“Hey Marinette, what are you doing?”

Marinette leaned back a back subtly as she didn’t appreciate her space being violated.

“I’m reading my textbook, I’m sorry but do you need something?”

Chris smiled and cocked his head to the side, “Maybe. Do you like gellato?”

Marinette eyed Chris, “Yeah I guess.”

Chris smirked and leaned against the tree that next to Marinette. He looked like he was a model, just leaning there. Marinette didn’t know where this was going. Was he going to invite her out for gellato? Marinette closed her textbook and gave Chris her full attention, knowing if she didn’t, something was going to go wrong. Where was Alya when you need her?

Chris leaned towards Marinette, “So Mari-chan, I was thinking that you and me should go and get some gellato after school.” He grinned, “Like a date.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, a date? Mari-chan? She waved her hands in front of her, “Oh no, I’m busy today, besides I really don’t know you that well.”

Chris frowned a bit before smiling again, “I’m Chris, I like coffee and the color purple. My favorite subject is History and my least favorite is Math. Now you know me so will you go out with me?”

Marinette had to admit that Chris was attractive but Marinette’s heart belonged to Adrien. She shook her head, “I’m sorry but I have no time after school to go with you.” She stood up, “It was nice meeting you.”

Marinette started to walk away when Chris grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the bench. Marinette bit her lip, feeling a spike of irritation for the boy in front of her. “Please let me go, I said no Chris.”

Chris didn’t loosen his grip on Marinette at all, “Now Mari-chan, I only want to get some gellato with you. Why don’t you take a nice break from today and go with me?”

Marinette struggled to take her arm away from Chris, who was very strong. Marinette grit her teeth, Chris didn’t look like the strong type. How was she going to escape when Alya wasn’t around to help her? She quickly glanced around and found nobody but Chloe but she wasn’t going to save her. Marinette looked at Chris,

“I’m busy and I have better things to do than go and get ice cream with somebody I don’t really know. Now get off me and stop calling me Mari-chan.”

Chris tightened his grip on Marinette’s wrist, making her wince.

“Listen Mari-chan, you should be lucky that I’m even paying attention to you because everybody already knows that Adrien will never turn his eyes on you.”

Chris’ eyes roamed her body and Marinette swore she had never felt so violated in her life, even when fighting a villain. She made a fist with her other hand and was ready to punch him in the face. She was about to raise her fist when somebody put their hand on Chris’ shoulder. Marinette turned to see Adrien and Nino there, looking not that happy. Adrien’s hand was on Chris’ shoulder as Nino stepped forward,

“Now dude Marinette said no, so leave her alone.”

Chris scowled at the boys, hating the fact he could no longer intimidate Marinette. On the other hand, Marinette internally squealed when she saw Adrien, he was such a great guy for trying to save her (and Nino too.)

Adrien glared at Chris, he had heard everything. He and Nino had been inside discussing the next homework when he had seen Marinette from outside the room. When he had seen her being pulled by the arm, he had sprung unto action. He saw Marinette’s fist and was proud, he also felt like punching Chris in the face. He bit back the smile he wanted to do from listening to Marinette being forceful with Chris.

Nino helped Marinette pull her hand away from Chris, “Are you ok?”

Marinette nodded, rubbing her wrist. “Yeah I’ll live.”

Adrien turned to Chris, “Leave Marinette alone”

The unheard “Or else” rang in the air, making Chris scowl even more and making Marinette blush. Chris pulled his shoulder away from Adrien and got up, eyeing Marinette before smirking and walking away.

“Good bye Marinette, see you later.”

Marinette frowned at Chris’ words, she wouldn’t see the last of him. She shivered and turned to the boys. Ignoring the fluttering of her heart, she thanked them.

“Thanks guys, he was giving me the creeps.”

Adrien nodded, “Yeah us too. Where’s Alya? I’m pretty sure that she would have chased Chris away.”

Marinette giggled (which surprisingly, sounded cute in Adrien’s ears), “She’s sick today. She caught a cold trying to catch late night pictures of Ladybug and Chat Noir. “

Nino rolled his eyes while Adrien smiled,

“Oh? Something new for her blog?”

Marinette smiled, “She got some but hasn’t uploaded them left. I’m going over to help her after school.”

Adrien beamed at the thought of new Ladybug pictures. Nino chuckled and shook his head at Adrien’s obsession with Ladybug before asking,

“When is she coming back to school?”

“Tomorrow, she hates being sick.”

Nino laughed, Alya was certainly full of spunk. Marinette felt her phone buzz and noticed it was Alya calling her. Marinette held up her phone and smiled,

“Speak of the devil, I’ll see you guys later.” Marinette walked away from the boys, unaware of the lingering tension in the air.

Adrien looked at Nino with pursed lips. “I think we should look out for Chris. He’s the type that won’t leave a girl alone. We should stick close to Marinette for a while.”

Nino frowned, “Yeah. That guy’s a creep. I’ll tell Alya when she comes back to school.”

Adrien nodded and watched Nino walked away.

“That kid was ugly, good thing Marinette said no.”

Adrien frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. “Marinette looked like she was ready to punch him Plagg.”

Plagg sat on Adrien’s shoulders, “Feisty, isn’t she?”

Adrien hummed, still full of anger. How dare Chris try and force Marinette on a date. He was glad he and Nino had intervened before Chris got more violent.

“Yeah she is.”

Plagg looked at Adrien for a minute and smirked before whining, “I want cheese!”

Adrien rolled his eyes before walking inside to get Plagg some cheese.


	2. Ranting with Alya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another chapter for this oneshot! There's more to come now since I only have finals left!

Marinette arrived at Alya's house with heavy shoulders. She just wanted to see Alya and then go home and cuddle with Tikki, who she knew was worried about her. She knocked on the front door and waited for Alya's mother to open the door, smiling at the older woman. She greeted all of Alya's sisters and made her way to Alya's room, trying not to explode with slight anger. 

She opened Alya's door and chuckled, Marinette knew Alya had weird habits while sleeping but this was new: Alya was upside down with her arms sprawled out and her legs bent at the knee. She sounded like she was deep in sleep. Marinette smiled and creeped towards Alya, poking her harshly and moved to the side when she fell out of bed. She laughed at Alya's look of confusion before her face held a smile, 

“It's about time you got here.”

Marinette sighed and gave Alya a look, full of contempt. Her anger returned again as she waved around her hands and began ranting to Alya.

“He called Mari-chan! Chan?? I'm not Japanese, I'm Chinese! He just doesn't care! And he looked like he was undressing me with his eyes and I was sooo ready to punch him except Nino and Adrien came to stop him!”

Marinette smiled and closed her eyes, clasping her hands together, “Oh Adrien was so cool putting his hand on Chris!”

Alya smiled before coughing, she was still a little sick but not sick enough to not post new pictures of Ladybug and Chat Noir on her blog. But as she heard Marinette rant about this so called 'Chris', she was already planning a nice confrontation with said boy, mostly thinking about putting her fist in his face, harshly. She was sick one day and Marinette was already getting harassed by a boy? You would think boys would learn that they had to go through Alya before getting to Marinette. 

“Well I'm sure Adrien and Nino are going to watch over you in case something happens. Maybe you should make Adrien something to show that you appreciated him helping?”

Marinette smiled and nodded, “Yeah! I'll make him some cookies! Do you like he likes cookies?”

Alya laughed, “Yes I think he likes cookies. But Marinette I want you to stay away from that Chris. He seems like bad business.”

Marinette sat down on the floor of Alya's bedroom, “You don't have to tell me twice. He was such a creep.”

Alya winked at her, “You're too cute to stay from. Now help me upload these pics, I wanna take another nap and try and get better fast.”

Marinette smiled and grabbed Alya's computer, choosing some good pictures and deleting blurry pictures, even secretly sending some pictures to her own phone for later. They spent a good hour just laughing at some pictures of Chat Noir being a goof ball before Marinette finally went home, after seeing the tired face on Alya. She gave her the pages of the day's homework and went home, taking the scenic route.

When Marinette reached her home, it had been getting dark out. She knew it was almost time for the bakery to start cleaning up and then she could ask her parents if she could make some cookies with some leftover cookie dough they had. She greeted her father and hugged her mother, making her way upstairs very quickly, not wanting to answer any questions from them. 

She made it into her room in record time, gently putting down her purse and watching Tikki pop out, flying around Marinette's head, 

“Are you ok?”

Marinette sighed and shrugged, “Yeah, I thought I was going to have to punch him in front of everyone. I'm glad the boys stepped in. I wasn't scared but just disgusted.”

Tikki cuddled Marinette's cheek, “Well I'm sure that everything will go well or else he'll have to answer to me!”

Marinette smiled and cupped Tikki in her hands, “You little cute thing! When I make some cookies for Adrien and some macaroons for Nino, I'll make sure to make you a big batch of everything.”

Tikki cheered and sat down on Marinette's desk, “Well until then, you have some homework to do.”

Marinette gave Tikki a look and nodded, arms sagging. “Fine fine.”. She went and got her textbook and turned to the homework problems, wincing at how many there were before squaring her shoulders and getting down to business. 

While Marinette was doing her homework, Adrien paced his room, still thinking about what happened earlier in the day. What would have happened if he and Nino hadn't stopped Chris? Would Marinette have punched Chris, making him madder? Marinette was a lovely girl who deserved to say no to anyone she chose. 

As Adrien paced in his room, Plagg just looked on in boredom before wolfing down a piece of cheese, he decided to be nice for one and give his little one some advice.

“If you're so worried about that girl, why don't you go visit her?”

Adrien stopped pacing at the sound of Plagg's voice and turned to him, grinning widely. Plagg felt like he had made a wrong choice in being nice.

“You're right Plagg!” (which was something Plagg thought should be said more often) “I'll go visit her as Chat Noir and ask her if she's ok!”

Plagg rubbed his tummy, “And what if she asks why you know she was almost assaulted today?”

Adrien didn't like the word assaulted but he nodded that Plagg was being smart for once. 

“I'll just say that I was doing some light patrolling and saw the whole thing.”

Plagg looked at him, “That's believable.”

Adrien huffed, “Do you have a better excuse?”

Plagg had one in mind but he didn't think it would go well with Adrien but just to tease him, he said it anyways,

“You could say you like her and were stalking her.”

Adrien blushed and waved his hands at Plagg, “No! No! No! I love Ladybug and I would be cheating on her if I said that to Marinette. I'll just go with the patrolling excuse. Now Plagg if you please.”

Plagg rolled his eyes but let himself go inside Adrien's ring, turning him into the incredible Chat Noir. Chat looked out his window and flexed his muscles, it was time to go visit his princess.


	3. Midnight Visit and Cookies

Chat gracefully leaped from building to building, thinking of what he would say to Marinette. It's not like he could go up to her and ask her how she was holding up. Like “Oh hey Marinette, I was just out patrolling the city and saw a guy man-handle you, are you ok?” Chat sighed, that sounded dumb, even to his ears. If he was honest, Chat did go patrolling during the day, if just to get away from his duties from modeling and his father. He knew his father knew well but sometimes, Adrien wished he could step away from the fashion world, like he used to when his mother was still around. Oh how he missed her, especially when he needed someone to talk to. Sure Nino was a good listener but how could he talk about his life with him and it not result like his birthday? Adrien sighed.

He looked up and saw that he was nearing the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He loved passing by the bakery, smelling the wonderful pastries they made. He wished he could eat there more often but he never had the time to go inside. He didn't care for the diet he was suppose to be on because as Chat, he burned off the extra calories as energy. It helped when he had to maintain his transformation for long times, especially when an akuma was stubborn and kept throwing stuff at him. Plagg had even told Adrien that the act off repeatedly transforming was more tiring on Adrien and improving his will power would help in the long run. Adrien saw it as a challenge and worked out harder. Sure it was difficult finding time to work out but even his father saw it as a chance to make sure his son was fit enough for the camera.

Pulling away from his thoughts, he looked around the street to see if anyone was out and smirked when he saw no one and the bakery closed as well, the only lights on were on a floor beneath the terrace. Chat looked at his baton, well it was getting pretty late for someone to be up. It was probably Marinette, which worked out for him. He stood on the roof of the school, judging the distance between the school and the terrace, making note of the plants and chair on Marinette's roof. He hoped his landing wouldn't make much noise as he vaulted off the school roof, aiming for the space just before the little door leading to her room, if he was right. He had noticed the window the time he had come over to practice playing video games.

He also knew that it was above her bedroom, so not to be a bit of a creepy kitty, he lightly tapped on her window. He waited for a bit, restraining himself from looking in. The worry that he put to the back of his head as he was traveling as Chat, suddenly came back. Did she have bruises? Was she sore from being rough housed? Chat tapped his foot against the roof, very impatient. He knocked again, this time a little louder and he was rewarded with footsteps. He smiled as Marinette slowly opened her window and bowed, 

“Good Evening Princess.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and disappeared, leaving the window open. Chat was confused until he heard her voice,

“Well aren't you coming in? Or is the amazing Chat Noir gonna stay there?”

He didn't need to be told twice as he dropped down onto her bed, making sure he didn't dirty her sheets. He watched her walked over to her desk, closing some books and shoving them into her backpack. Chat noticed a large sheet of fabric pinned to Marinette's walls over her desk and wondered what it was for.

“Doing homework?”

Marinette nodded and sighed, “Yeah. If I didn't get any done tonight, I was going to be behind. But thank to god I did a lot.”

She looked at him, eyes piercing. She glanced over to her computer before turning back to Chat, leaning against her desk. 

“So what did I do to have the Chat Noir in my bedroom. At night. Alone.”

Marinette smirked as Chat Noir grew flustered from her words and watched him wave his hands around. Adrien on the other hand, was shocked and couldn't stop blushing. It did sound bad the way Marinette put it and he coughed. He didn't think Marinette could be so sassy. 

“My my Princess, I didn't know you had a dirty mind.”

Marinette rose an eyebrow before chuckling. “Oh you think that's dirty? Should I show you dirty?”

Chat Noir coughed even louder and Marinette laughed, “Cat handle it? I'm sur-purr-ised.”

Adrien laughed at the puns and put a hand on his chest. “I'll admit defeat for right now Princess but just wait, I'll have the better puns next time.”

Marinette smiled, “Sure. Now what brings you?”

Chat straighten up, biting his lower lip as he tried to think of a way to ask how Marinette was. She didn't look to ruffled from earlier but he knew from experience that it was easy to hide emotions from others. For all he knew, she could wait until he left and then cry herself to sleep from the fear. He scratched the back of his head and tried to be subtle. 

“I just wanted to see how my Princess was doing. Just wanted to chat.”

Marinette cocked her head to the side, “Really? It's been months since the thing with Nathanael and you just wanted to talk now?

Chat pouted, “Yes is that a crime?”

Marinette shook her head, “No but I'm a bit busy right now. I...had a bit a problem earlier in the day and some friends helped me out, so I plan to make them some sweets.”

Chat perked up. Here was the opening he was looking for!

“What kind of problem?”

He watched Marinette sighed and rub her temples, her right hand waving into the air.

“There was this guy today who decided he wanted to ask me out and he wouldn't take no for an answer.”

Chat had to bite his tongue, he knew that it was more than that but he didn't want to push her.

“So what happened?”

Marinette smiled weakly, putting her hands behind her on her desk for support. 

“My friends Adrien and Nino came by and helped me out.” She gestured to a sheet of paper on her desk and Chat came closer to look.

“So I'm making them cookies. I know Nino loves gingersnap cookies and for Adrien, well, I don't know what he likes so I'm making him a bunch of different ones so I can see what he likes.”

Suddenly tomorrow couldn't come faster for Adrien. He looked at the paper and saw all the cute shapes and colors of the cookies and smiled when he saw the Ladybug and Chat Noir themed cookies.

“I see you're making a cookie based on me. Would you like more inspiration? Because I can paws for you like a french girl.”

Chat struck a pose and winked at Marinette, who chuckled and nodded. “Why not. Come on, Mom said I could use the oven tonight as long as I didn't touch the new cupcakes she made for her friends.”

Chat saluted and waited for Marinette as she gathered her supplies into a small box and then followed her downstairs, marveling at the decorations. He had seen them before but now, he could really look around. The kitchen was cute, just like Marinette's family. Chat sat on one of the stools and put his hands in his head as he watched Marinette pull ingredients out of the refrigerator. 

“So what shape do you think I should make Nino's cookies? I was thinking about stars for him.”

Chat nodded. “Sounds nice. What shapes are you making for Adrien?”

Marinette turned away for a minute, using the excuse to get a spoon in order to hide the big blush over her face. She took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't stutter.

“I was going to make hearts, diamonds and moons for him.”

Adrien was surprised. So many different shapes and all for him? He hummed, “Why so many Princess? Is he something special?”

Marinette coughed, waving her spoon around. “N-n-now why would you think that?”

While Chat Noir smirked, on the inside Adrien was freaking out a bit. Did Marinette like him? Is that why she acted so flustered around him?

“Oh? Am I wrong?”

Marinette fixed him a look and pointed her spoon at Chat. “We are not talking about my love life. Adrien is a nice guy.”

Chat held up his hands. “Ok got it. Moving on.” He suddenly thought about the fabric over her walls.

“What's up with the fabric over your computer? Project?”

Marinette nodded. “Don't tell anyone this but I'm trying to start on online boutique. I've been taking pictures of my outfits and I don't need people to see what's on my walls. I like being professional.”

Chat was amazed. He knew Marinette was talented and knew that her clothes would sell. “Well Princess, good luck. I know you're going to do well.”

Marinette smiled, “Thanks Chat.”

The conversation died down as Marinette focused on shaping Nino's star cookies, not even wasting a bit of dough as she made a baby star. In total, 15 cookies for Nino, a lot for sure but she knew that Alya was going to steal at least 5 cookies from Nino. Marinette moved on from the gingersnap cookies and onto Adrien's cookies, which were going to be a mixture of sugar, chocolate chip and butter cookies. She opened a cabinet and pulled out some food coloring and white icing for the sugar and butter cookies. She quickly made her dough, having made them so many times that she knew the recipes by heart. She glanced over at Chat and smiled at how entranced he was watching her bake.

She added food coloring to small portions of dough that she made, making sure nothing touched each other. She cut the sugar cookies as diamonds, the chocolate chip as moons (some just a normal round cookie and the others, a nice crescent moon) and the butter cookies as the hearts. She stood back and slightly winced at the moon cookies. They looked so thin but she knew they would grow in the oven. She washed her hands and wiped her forehead with a towel.

As Marinette started to clean up, Adrien stopped himself from purring. Marinette had brought back memories of when he watched his mother back. As Marinette had been cutting the cookies, Adrien had realized that she felt like home. Warm and comforting and oh so kind. God he missed his mother. He was between crying from the memories and getting up and pulling her into a hug when her voice cut though his thoughts.

“Want to watch some tv while we wait for them to bake?” 

Chat looked at Marinette and pushed his thoughts aside. “Sure Princess. What should we watch?”

Marinette grabbed the tv remote from the couch and started browsing the late night channels, being mindful of her parents. She ignored the news and selling channels and almost pasted by a weird looking cartoon when Chat held up his hand.

“Hold up! I love this show.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow at all the random girls and their colorful sailor outfits before shrugging and setting down the remote. Adrien on the other hand, was already on her couch and watching the tv intently. She shook her head in amusement and sat down next to him, thinking about how weird this was. Her partner, Chat Noir, was watching cartoons late at night while waiting with her until the cookies finished baking. Marinette pulled out her phone and checked the time. 12:34 am. She winced, it was getting really late and the cookies were only just beginning to bake. She wondered if Chat was getting sleepy. She didn't think her parents would like it if he sleep over without their permission. She could already see how that conversation went if they found him. 

And...she didn't want to accidentally find out his identity. Marinette knew that they would have to reveal themselves but she didn't feel like it was the right time. She knew that she needed to work on her self confidence and to stop doubting herself. She wanted to reveal herself when the time was right and when she was ready and she hoped that was what Chat wanted too.

She didn't know that 28 minutes had gone by until Chat poked her shoulder. 

“You in there Princess? Or do you need a knight's kiss to wake you from your trance?”

Marinette snorted, “I'll take a rain check on that kiss oh knight Noir. But I need to check on the cookies.”

Marinette got up and went to the oven, briefly looking at the cookies. Chat, on the other hand, was dazed from Marinette's response. A rain check? Knight Noir? Chat couldn't help but blush from the thought of kissing Marinette. Would her lips be soft as they looked? He glanced over at her lips before turning back to the tv, feeling guilty. He was in love with Ladybug and even though she rejected his advances, than didn't mean that he could think about someone else. But...Marinette felt so much like warmth and home. He sighed and decided to just chill out and see how things would go. There wasn't much sense in worrying about love when he struggled to make friends.

He watched Marinette start preparing the icing for the cookies, smiling when she started to hum. He got up and made his way to her, hoping to sneak a cookie when they came out of the oven. Marinette finished the many colors of icing she was making and from what Chat could see, blue and yellow and maybe some green? He wasn't sure but as Marinette put on her oven mits, he straighten up, ready to steal a cookie. Marinette put the cookies on a cooling rack and looked at Chat. 

“No touching the cookies. I don't need you to burn yourself.”

Chat put on his best smirk and held up his hand, “I promise to be a good kitten.”

Marinette pursed her lips, not believing him before opening a kitchen cabinet and pulling out some sprinkles. Personally she didn't like sprinkles but they made a nice decoration for cookies. She went ahead and grabbed the round chocolate chip cookie on the right side of the baking tray, a bit bigger than all the others and still very warm but she worked fast. She covered the cookie in red icing and drew nice thin black lines, drawing a cute smile in white icing. She held out for Chat and winked,

“A special cookie for Chat Noir, as a thanks for staying up with me.”

Chat looked at her in amazement. He didn't have to steal a cookie (shame) and instead she had already planned ahead and made him a Ladybug cookie. He took the cookie and watched as she went back to checking if the other cookies were cool enough. He smiled at the cookie and took a bite, eyes closing at the wonderful taste. He always had to sneak sweets behind his father back, never being able to really eat sweets on his free time. But right now, this cookie was magical. The chocolate chips just melted into his mouth. He held back the small purr he had and winked at Marinette.

“Princess, this is simply delicious~! You must bake for me more often!”

Marinette giggled. “We'll see but I'm glad you like it.”

Adrien more than liked it but he kept that thought to himself. He polished off the cookie, making sure he got the crumbs off his fingers before eyeing the other cookies. He really couldn't wait until tomorrow, which as he looked at his baton, had already begun. He bit his lip at the time, not really worried since he and Ladybug went on patrols later than this but Adrien hadn't planned to stay this long. He suspected Plagg would be extremely hungry later. He decided he would wait until Marinette was in bed before leaving, making sure she went to bed ok. 

He turned to look at Marinette, except he got a face load of icing to the cheek. His confused face made Marinette burst out in laughter.

“Oh my god I'm sorry! The icing bag burst!”

Chat looked at the icing bag in Marinette's hands, indeed it had. The icing hadn't gotten anywhere except her hands, clothes and unfortunately, his face. He swiped at his face with a finger and licked off the icing.

“Delicious.”

Marinette snorted and put the icing bag down, going to the sink to wash her hands. She looked over her shoulder and nodded her head to a kitchen drawer. 

“Open that and pull out a little hand towel for me, would you?”

Chat did as she asked, giving the towel to Marinette, who wet it and gave it back to Chat.

“Here. Clean up. You can't go home like that.”

Chat nodded and wiped himself off, embarrassed from the fact he felt like grooming himself clean. He put the towel down on the counter and looked at all the cookies. Most of the cookies had been decorated before the bag had burst and all that was left was round cookies that he guessed were going to be moons. He watched Marinette put the decorated cookies in a container and the undecorated ones in a bag.

“I'll let the icing on the cookies set and I'll decorate the rest later since it's getting a bit late.”

Chat hummed, “That it is Princess. Would you like me to tuck you in?”

Marinette gave him a look, 

“Unless you can magically lock my balcony door after you, I'll be fine.”

Chat laughed, “True, true.”

They went back to Marinette's room, Chat smiling at how cute her room was. He climbed up her ladder, being mindful about her bed. He went out into her balcony, waiting for Marinette to come out. She poked her head through the door and shivered,

“It's cold. I think I'll stay right here.”

Chat Noir smiled, “I can make you warm.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her shake her head in amusement.

“No thanks. Stay safe while traveling.”

Chat pulled out his baton and nodded, “Good night Marinette.”

She smiled, “Have good dreams Chat.”

And as Chat jumped off her balcony, making his way home, his last thought as he briefly looked back at her: I will.


End file.
